Krums Mut oder Darf ich mich setze?
by Avarra
Summary: Der Moment, an dem Viktor Krum Hermione fragt, ob sie ihn zum Weihnachtsball begleiten möchte...Oneshot.


**_Disclaimer: Hermione...gehört mir nicht. Viktor...gehört mir nicht. Madame Pince...gehört mir nicht. Gehört mir gar nichts von Harry Potter. Will auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Allerdings ist die Geschichte mein und ich möchte nicht, dass sie ohne meine Erlaubnis woanders gepostet wird!_**

_**Zur Story selbst**: An Band 4 von Harry Potter liebe ich besonders die Stellen mit Viktor Krum und Hermione #grins#. Ich find's süß, dass er sie so mag und wie sie den beiden "Teelöffeln" davon erzählt...auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass sie letzten Endes nicht von Viktor nach Hause geführt wird...ich wollte nur diesen Moment in der Bibliothek beschreiben, an dem er sie um ihre Begleitung bittet und das habe ich getan. Die Perspektiven wechseln zwischen ihrer und seiner und der Oneshot ist natürlich länger geworden, als ich das eigentlich geplant hatte...aber egal. Inspiriert dazu wurde ich von diesem Bild ?pkrum01__  die meisten werden sicher diese Homepage kennen - ich für meinen Teil schaue mir die Bilder fast jeden Tag an und finde sie immer wieder schön. Aber damit genug geschwafelt...viel Spaß beim Lesen !_

* * *

Die Bibliothek war wie immer ein Hort der Stille und der Ruhe. Hohe Bücherreihen zogen sich durch den Raum, zwischen denen, meist einzeln, gelegentlich aber auch zu zweit, Schüler standen und in verschiedenen Werken nachlasen. Gelegentlich kam hier und da Geflüster auf, welches aber innerhalb weniger Sekunden verstummte, denn Madame Pince, die Herrscherin über dieses Reich, verstand es prächtig mit Blicken zu töten. 

Es gab keinen Ort in Hogwarts, den Hermione Granger mehr schätzte.

Wie so oft hatten sie ihre Schritte nach dem Unterricht ins Zauberland geführt – so nannte Hermione die Bibliothek im Stillen. Hierher konnte sie sich immer zurückziehen. Die Bücher gaben ihr Schutz und Wissen; noch nie war sie von ihnen im Stich gelassen worden.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Hermione einen großen Stapel Bücher auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek fallen. Fahles Licht drang durch die hohen Fensterscheiben, denn der November war schon fast vorüber und die Tage wurden immer kürzer.

Sie ließ sich in einen Stuhl hinein sinken und öffnete dann ihre Schultasche, um Feder, Tinte und Pergament zu entnehmen. Obwohl dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier stattfand, geizten die Lehrer nicht mit Hausaufgaben. Professor McGonagall wollte drei Fuß Pergament über die benötigten Zauber, wenn man ein Huhn in ein Meerschweinchen verwandeln wollte und Snape – ‚Professor Snape', verbesserte sich Hermione in Gedanken – wollte einen fünf Fuß langen Text über die Zusammensetzung und Wirkung verschiedener Schlaftränke. Beide Aufsätze waren zwar erst in einer Woche abzuliefern, doch Hermine Granger gehörte nicht zu den Personen, die Hausaufgaben vor sich her schoben. ‚Hm', dachte Hermione; ‚Die Verwandlungszauber sind kein Problem, aber für die Schlaftränke sollte ich noch einmal nachschlagen'

Sie sah auf und schnappte sich nach kurzem Überlegen den obersten Titel des Bücherstapels. ‚Sanftes Schlummern und seliges Dösen' stand in silbernen Lettern auf dem Einband und Hermione musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie dachte an ihre beiden Freunde, die zu diesem Titel sicher eine ganze Menge zu sagen gehabt hätten, wären sie denn hier gewesen. „Vermutlich grübeln sie gerade darüber nach, wo sie die nächste Stinkbombe fallen lassen könnten, anstatt sich ihren Hausaufgaben zu widmen", murmelte Hermione und schlug das Buch auf.

„Die hohe Kunst der Schlaftränke wird schon seit Jahrtausenden ausgeübt und so wundert es nicht, dass eines der ältesten Rezepte für einen Trunk aus Schlafmohn und Baldrian von den alten Ägyptern stammt. Natürlich hat sich die Liste der Zutaten durch die Jahrhunderte hin ein wenig verändert, aber der ‚Seligen-Trunk', wie er bei den Ägyptern genannt wurde, hat auch heute noch höchste Wirksamkeit...", las Hermione und war innerhalb einer Minute so in das Buch vertieft, dass sie nicht mehr bemerkte, was um sie herum vorging.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viktor Krum wollte gerade den Steg verlassen, der vom Durmstrang-Schiff aus an Land führte, als er eine bellende Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Wohin gehst du, Viktor?", fragte Igor Karkaroff. Viktor Krum hätte sich nicht umdrehen müssen, um das falsche Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Schulleiters zu sehen. Auch so war es deutlich an seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Bibliothek. Hausaufgaben.", lautete die kurz angebundene Auskunft. „Sehr gut. Selbst ein Quidditch-Spieler deiner Klasse darf sich nicht auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhen."Karkaroff grinste ihn an, aber Viktor fühlte keine Muße, zurückzugrinsen. Er drehte sich um und stapfte auf das Schloss zu. ‚Der Alte muss gerade von ausruhen reden', dachte er wütend. ‚Wer hat denn das Schiff hierher gesteuert? Und wer lag die ganze Zeit in seiner Kabine und hat es sich gut gehen lassen?' Viktor hatte seinen Schulleiter noch nie sonderlich gemocht, aber seit er erfolgreich Quidditch spielte, war Karkaroff oft um ihn herum. Viel zu oft. Viktor hätte gut und gerne auf dessen Anwesenheit verzichten können, aber das schien dem Schulleiter gar nicht aufzufallen. Im Gegenteil, scheinbar glaubte er, dass Viktor offen für seine Schmeicheleien war. ‚Nur noch dieses eine Jahr', dachte Viktor, ‚Nur ein Jahr noch, dann bin ich ihn los. Rasputin sei Dank.'

Obwohl Viktor ein sehr guter und berühmter Quidditch-Spieler war und einen Abschluss daher eigentlich gar nicht gebraucht hätte, wollte er doch sein Bestes geben, um am Ende des Jahres gute Noten auf seinem letzten Zeugnis nach Hause zu tragen. Er wollte beweisen, dass er nicht nur ein begabter Sportler war, sondern auch als Zauberer mithalten konnte. Zumal er sich bisher noch nicht entschieden hatte, welchen Weg er nach dem Schulabschluss einschlagen wollte. Sicher, er hatte eine Menge Angebote von Quidditch-Teams, von bulgarischen wie ausländischen, aber seit einiger Zeit spielte Viktor mit dem Gedanken, dass eine Laufbahn im diplomatischen Außendienst seines Landes vielleicht gar nicht verkehrt wäre...er könnte sich hierher versetzen lassen...und entscheidend zur Besserung der Beziehungen zwischen seiner Heimat und England beitragen...

Viktor ging durch die Eingangshalle des Schlosses, lief die breiten Stufen der Marmortreppe hinauf und wandte sich dann in Richtung Bibliothek. Waren das Lernen und die Suche nach Ruhe zunächst die einzigen Gründe gewesen, warum es ihn die dahin verschlug, so gab es mittlerweile noch einen bedeutend wichtigeren. _Sie_.

Automatisch beim Gedanken an dieses eine Mädchen klopfte sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller und wurden seine Schritte wie von Zauberhand leichter. ‚Ob sie heute wieder da ist?', fragte sich Viktor in Gedanken, als er durch die Tür trat und an der Bibliothekarin vorbeilief. Unauffällig suchte er den Raum mit den Augen ab und entdeckte ihre Gestalt schließlich weiter hinten. Wie fast immer, wenn er sie sah, hatte sie einen Berg aus Büchern um sich herum aufgebaut und steckte bis zur Nase in einem fetten Wälzer. Und wie immer, wenn er sie sah, wurden seine Knie ein wenig weicher, schienen seine Handflächen auf einmal mehr Schweiß abzusondern als sonst und kam er sich nicht mehr wie ein gefeierter Star vor, sondern wie ein ganz normaler Junge, der sich nicht traut, das Mädchen anzureden, das ihm gefällt.

‚Glück muss man haben', dachte Viktor und steuerte auf den freien Tisch neben ihrem zu.

Er lud seine Tasche ab, legte seine Bücher auf die Tischplatte und nahm Platz. Seinen Stuhl hatte er so gewählt, dass er das Mädchen in Ruhe beobachten konnte. Während er sich hinsetzte, hatte sie nicht einmal aufgesehen, sondern ruhig weiter gelesen. Ihre Augen glitten schnell über die Buchseiten, während ihre Stirn im Ausdruck höchster Konzentration gerunzelt war. Unwillkürlich musste Viktor schmunzeln, was aber niemand sah, da er sich ebenfalls ein Buch vor die Nase hielt. ‚Sie merkt nicht mal, dass ich hier sitze', dachte er und wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

Seit Viktor in Hogwarts war, hatte er jede Menge kichernder Mädchen gesehen. Meist lungerten sie in einiger Entfernung von ihm herum und trauten sich nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Nichtsdestotrotz verfolgten sie scheinbar jeden seiner Schritte, denn er konnte kaum einen Meter gehen, ohne das ihm eine Meute giggelnder Mädchen auf den Fersen hing. Darum war ihm die Bibliothek genau richtig gekommen. Dort herrschte eiserne Ruhe und Disziplin. Wer sich nicht daran hielt, wurde hochkantig rausgeworfen. Viktor schätzte Madame Pince' strenge Aufsicht, denn nur so konnte er sich seine Verehrerinnen vom Hals halten.

Eines Tages lief er wieder einmal durch die Bücherreihen und überlegte dabei, wo er sich hinsetzen könnte. Hinter sich hörte er die unvermeidliche Traube Mädchen schleichen und beschleunigte seine Schritte etwas, denn er hatte an jenem Tag schon so viele Autogramme geschrieben, dass seine Hand schmerzte.

Und dann hatte er sie gesehen.

Sie saß an einem Tisch und erledigte offensichtlich Hausaufgaben, denn ihre Feder flog nur so über das Pergament. Flugs hatte sie eine Rolle voll geschrieben und widmete sich auch gleich schon der nächsten. Nebenbei schlug sie etwas in dem Buch vor sich nach und murmelte leise ein paar undeutliche Worte. Als er sich an ihren Tisch setzte, da kein anderer frei war und er nicht den errötenden Mädchen zwei Tische weiter links hatte Gesellschaft leisten wollen, hatte sie nur kurz aufgesehen. Er sah Erkennen über ihr Gesicht huschen und wappnete sich schon innerlich gegen das Unvermeidbare, aber sie senkte ihr Haupt wieder und schrieb weiter. Viktor hatte verblüfft innegehalten.

Sie errötete nicht ob seines Anblicks oder begann zu kichern. Sie bat ihn auch nicht um ein Autogramm oder ein Foto. Sie...erledigte einfach weiter ihre Hausaufgaben, als gäbe es nichts auf der Welt außer ihr und ihren Büchern.

In der nächsten Zeit ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, dass er sie heimlich beobachtete. Sie schien einen ungeheuren Wissensdurst zu besitzen, denn sie las – nein, verschlang- eine Masse an Büchern, die nicht einmal ein Siebtklässler wie er schaffte. Ab und zu war sie in Begleitung von zwei Jungen. Harry Potter war der Name des einen; den Rothaarigen kannte er nicht.

Draco Malfoy, zu dessen Haus sich Durmstrangs Schüler auf Karkaroff Geheiß hatten setzen müssen, hatte ihm viel über Harry Potter und das Mädchen erzählt. Viktor hatte mehr als einmal eine unsichtbare Faust gemacht, denn die Geschichten des Slytherin kannten nur eine Seite: Harry Potter war das Böse in Person, das Mädchen ein dreckiges Schlammblut und er, Draco Malfoy, das Opfer. Er hatte auch ihren Namen genannt, allerdings war er sehr schwierig auszusprechen. Herminne. Viktor hätte gern gewusst, wie man ihn richtig spricht, aber dazu müsste er...'Müsste ich sie anreden', dachte er wieder einmal. ‚Und mich vorstellen. Dann müsste sie sich vorstellen und ihren Namen nennen. Dann wüsste ich, wie er auszusprechen ist und würde mich nicht blamieren und könnte...mit ihr reden.'

Seine hehren Ziele in Ehren, aber jedes Mal, wenn Viktor all seinen Mut zusammen genommen hatte, um sie anzusprechen, sank sein Herz in die Hose. Er wusste schon kaum umzugehen mit diesen kichernden Wesen, aber bei ihr, die ihm nicht klimpernd Augen machte oder eine Bulgarienflagge um die Hüften trug, versagte er völlig. Sie war eben kein typisches Mädchen; sie war _anders._

Und sie sah ihn an.

Viktor schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, aber aufgrund seiner guten Selbstbeherrschung war ihm das nicht anzumerken. Ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie den Kopf gehoben und den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Er überlegte gerade, ob er vielleicht ‚Hallo!' sagen sollte, aber dann taxierte sie mit den Augen einen Punkt hinter ihm. Innerhalb einer Sekunde wurde ihm auch klar weshalb, denn das erstickte Kichern, das von einem Buchregal herüber klang, war eindeutig seinem „Fanclub"zuzuschreiben, wie Malfoy einmal mit einem beiläufigen Grinsen festgestellt hatte. ‚Verdammt!', stöhnte Viktor innerlich und wurde gleich darauf in seiner schrecklichen Ahnung bestätigt, denn das Mädchen sah ihn wieder an und schenkte ihm einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Buch widmete.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione hörte mitten in einem Absatz über das richtige Zerschneiden von Hypnoswurzeln undeutliches Giggeln und sah von ihrer Lektüre auf. ‚Oh nein!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ‚Warum hat er sich ausgerechnet an diesen Tisch gesetzt?' Finster betrachtete sie Viktor Krum, der ihren Blick erst jetzt wahrnahm und ihn erwiderte. Er sah so mürrisch aus wie immer, aber das mochte vielleicht auch an dem Haufen Mädchen liegen, der sich bei einem Buchregal hinter ihm gebildet hatte. ‚Die Bibliothek ist groß genug, warum muss er sich ausgerechnet da hinsetzen?', grollte Hermine in Gedanken weiter. Sie war nicht gewillt, sich durch so eine unwillkommene Störung in ihren Studien unterbrechen zu lassen und richtete die Augen wieder auf ihr Buch.

Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, denn das Giggeln wurde immer lauter. Sogar ein paar Gesprächsfetzen konnte sie vernehmen. „Frag ihn doch, Miranda...geh hin und bitte ihn...ob er schon eine Begleitung...pah, du wirst es sicher nicht"

Hermione hob wieder den Kopf und sah, dass Viktor Krum sogar noch mürrischer schien als noch ein paar Augenblicke zuvor. ‚Eigentlich kann er einem leid tun', dachte sie. ‚Da will er seine Ruhe haben und kommt extra hierher und dann belästigen ihn diese Hühner immer noch. So etwas Albernes! Die wissen nicht mal, wie man sich in einer Bibliothek benimmt, dabei sind es Sechstklässlerinnen. Vielleicht – oh!'

Madame Pince hegte offenbar denselben Gedanken wie Hermione, denn mit zornesrotem Gesicht und bebenden Lippen marschierte sie auf die Übeltäter zu. Da diese mit dem Rücken zu der Bibliothekarin standen und immer noch Krum observierten, sahen sie das drohende Unheil nicht nahen. Hermione konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Madame Pince war berühmt für ihre Wutanfälle, denen maximal noch Filch Konkurrenz machen konnte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab begann sie, die Mädchen anzuschreien und sämtliche Anwesende, Hermione eingeschlossen, zuckten zusammen ob des Orkans, der da plötzlich über sie hereinbrach.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, in MEINER Bibliothek einen derartigen Krach zu veranstalten??! Dies ist ein Ort der Ruhe und der Stille, den ihr mit eurem Gekicher entweiht habt. Hinaus, hinaus, ihr Gören!!! Ich will euch hier nicht so schnell wieder sehen! HINAUS!" Damit trieb sie die zu Tode erschrockenen Mädchen vor sich her und schob sie durch die Tür. Krachend fiel diese ins Schloss und Madame Pince sah sich wutschnaubend um. „Wer hier noch einmal auffällt, dem verpasse ich lebenslanges Bibliothekverbot!" Sprach's und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

Hermione grinste immer noch. Eigentlich war sie nicht gehässig, aber diese Mädchen hatten es eindeutig verdient. Sie hätte fast gekichert, als sie zusammen gezuckt waren, hatte sich dann aber beherrscht. Innerlich lachend sah sie zu Viktor Krum und fragte sich, was er wohl vom Rauswurf seiner Verehrerinnen hielt. Aber das schien ihn kaum zu interessieren – denn er sah sie durchdringend an.

Sie blinzelte erschrocken und starrte dann zurück. ‚Falls du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich über deinen Fanclub gelacht habe, ist es mir egal.', dachte Hermione entschlossen und machte sich ans Weiterlesen. Ein paar Minuten später sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung. Ein Stuhl wurde zurückgeschoben, ein paar leise Schritte waren zu hören und dann fragte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihr: „Darf ich mich setze?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viktor nahm den Lärm hinter sich kaum wahr, denn sein Augenmerk war auf etwas viel Interessanteres gerichtet. Über das Gesicht des Mädchens war ein schnelles Lächeln gehuscht und hatte sich schließlich in einem Grinsen manifestiert. Einem eindeutig schadenfrohen Grinsen. Viktor musste unwillkürlich schlucken. ‚Jetzt! Jetzt kannst du hingehen! Geh hin!! Geh hin! Rede mit ihr!' Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Sie hat gute Laune, also kannst du es wagen. Was soll schon passieren? Sie wird sicher nicht aufstehen und einfach gehen. Geh hin!' Obwohl er sich im Stillen derart anfeuerte, war er doch unfähig sich zu erheben. Er betrachtete immer noch ihr Gesicht – Herminnes Gesicht – als ihm klar wurde, dass sie sein Starren wohl falsch interpretiert hatte. Wieder sah sie ihn grimmig an und vergrub sich dann in ihrem Buch.

‚Vermasselt! Die Gelegenheit und ich vermassle sie.' Viktor spürte Trostlosigkeit in sich aufsteigen und verfluchte sich selbst. ‚Ich schaffe den Wronski-Bluff, ich kann ein Schiff durch alle Meere steuern, ich bin Champion im Trimagischen Turnier und bekomme circa eine Tonne Fanpost am Tag – aber ich schaffe es nicht, dieses Mädchen anzusprechen! Steh auf und geh hin! SOFORT!' Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung erhob er sich und ging langsam auf ihren Tisch zu. ‚Noch zehn Schritte...sieben Schritte...LAUF WEITER...

fünf...zwei...eins'

Einen Moment lang glaubte Viktor, dass er keine Luft bekäme. Sicher würde ein Drache durch die Fensterscheiben brechen oder sie würde von einer Freundin gerufen werden oder er würde in ein tiefes Loch fallen oder einfach tot umkippen. Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass nichts von alldem geschah und er nur seine eigene Stimme hörte. „Darf ich mich setze?"Viktor wusste um sein mehr schlechtes als rechtes Englisch, aber scheinbar hatte sie ihn verstanden, denn nachdem sie aufgesehen und erstaunt die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, nickte sie leicht und sagte: „Ja, bitte."

Er ließ sich in den Stuhl neben ihr fallen und ignorierte sein klopfendes Herz. ‚Los, rede! Sag was!!! Irgendwas!', dachte er verzweifelt und hob an: „Ich heiße Viktor. Viktor Krum."Das Mädchen vor ihm nickte wieder, sagte aber nichts. Aus ihrer Miene konnte er zwar keine Begeisterung erkennen, aber auch keine Ablehnung, also sprach er weiter. „Ich hab dich lange beobachtet schon und...wollte rede mit dir. Aber hab ich mich nicht getraut.", schloss er etwas hilflos. Er sah ihren erstaunten Blick und stellte nicht ohne Genugtuung fest, dass sie errötete. Aber trotz ihrer roten Wangen sah sie ihn offen an. „Ähm, danke. Ich...heiße Hermione Granger.", stellte sie sich vor und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Er schüttelte sie kurz und ließ sie dann wieder los. ‚JA! Sie ist nicht weggerannt! Sie sitzt noch hier! Und sie hat mir die Hand gegeben', dachte Viktor erleichtert.

„Du liest sehr viel. Immer wenn du hier bist, dann liest du viele Bücher. Du bist gar nicht so wie die Mädchen sonst."„Ich interessiere mich für vieles. Außerdem kann ich so besser Hausaufgaben machen."Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Du bist auch recht häufig hier, oder?"„Jaaa", sagte Viktor gedehnt und beschloss dann, ehrlich zu sein. „Ich wollte immer mit dir rede und dich kenne lerne." „Oh", erwiderte sie nur und sah ihn aus braunen Augen an. „Was für Hausaufgabe machst du gerade?"„Einmal Schlaftränke", sie hob die Rolle Pergament in ihrer Hand an, „und dann noch Verwandlungszauber. Die schaffe ich auch so, aber für Schlaftränke musste ich nachlesen. Ich wollte mehr wissen über die Anwendung der Hypnoswurzel."„Ja", erwiderte Viktor und war überrascht, dass es so einfach war mit ihr zu sprechen. „Es kann suchtig machen. Wenn man es anwendet zu oft, dann kommt man nicht mehr los davon. Mein Onkel ist es so gegange; er war lang in Krankenhaus um gesund zu werde."„Wirklich?", fragte Hermione. Ihr mitfühlender Ton machte Viktor mutiger und schon bald sprachen sie nicht mehr über seinen Onkel und dessen Suchtverhalten, sondern über Hogwarts, die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, Bücher und vieles mehr. Die Zeit verflog im Stundentakt und sie merkten gar nicht, dass es draußen vor dem Fenster erst dämmerte und dann dunkel wurde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione wunderte sich über sich selbst. Da saß sie in der Bibliothek und führte ein Gespräch mit einem internationalen Quidditch-Spieler, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Und noch dazu hatte sie wirklich Spaß an dieser Unterhaltung. Viktor war kein überheblicher, eingebildeter Draufgänger, sondern ein ruhiger junger Mann, der zwar beeindruckende sportliche Erfolge vorweisen konnte, aber nicht mit ihnen angab, um bei ihr Eindruck zu schinden. Sie hatte ihn immer für äußerst wortkarg und mürrisch gehalten, aber so langsam ging ihr auf, dass sie in diesem Punkt falsch gelegen hatte. ‚Er ist wirklich intelligent und sehr nett, wenn man ihn mal näher kennt', dachte sie, ‚Und wenn er so lächelt, kann ich verstehen, warum ihn alle süß finden'

Sie wurde von Madame Pince in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen. „Noch zehn Minuten bis zur Schließung! Ich wiederhole: Noch zehn Minuten, dann wird die Bibliothek geschlossen!"Die ältere Frau sah sich herausfordernd um und wandte sich dann wieder einem Stück Pergament vor ihrer Nasenspitze zu.

Hermione seufzte und streckte sich dabei genüsslich. „Schade. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergeht."Sie schraubte ihr Tintenfass zu und packte dann ihre Schreibutensilien in ihre Tasche. „Ich auch nicht", gestand Viktor schnell. Hermione lächelte ihn an. Er sah auf einmal gehetzt aus, fand sie. „Ist irgendwas?" Viktor deutete erst ein Nicken an, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf. Siedendheiß fiel es Hermione wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Natürlich. Du wolltest Hausaufgaben machen und ich habe dich davon abgehalten. Tut mir leid, ich fand es nur so interessant, mit dir zu reden und da hab ich mich wohl vergessen. Und du bist auch noch zu höflich, um es mir zu sagen."Wütend über ihre eigene Dummheit schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. ‚Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und ignorant sein? Sicher wird er Schwierigkeiten bekommen; er ist schließlich im siebten Jahr und muss sich auf seine Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten' „Nein, das nicht."Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Viktor rang ganz offensichtlich nach Worten. „Nicht?"„Nein. Ich...wollte dich etwas frage. Wie du weißt, ich bin Champion für Trimagisches Turnier."Ungeschönte Verlegenheit färbte seine Worte. „Und...ich...habe...noch keine...Begleitung für den Weihnachtsball. Da wollte ich dich frage, ob du vielleicht...Lust hättest hinzugehe. Mit mir, meine ich. Hinzugehe mit mir."

Hermione war sprachlos, etwas, das absoluten Seltenheitswert besaß. ‚Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehe. Mich! Er will mit mir hingehen! Nicht irgendeine Slytherin oder ein Mädchen aus Durmstrang...oder eine Ravenclaw...oder Hufflepuff...er hat mich gefragt.' „I- ich, ähm...ich meine, ich..."„Wenn du nicht mochtest, ist es okay. Oder wenn du...schon jemand hast."Er klang leise und ruhig. Sie sah ihn an und blickte in schwarze Augen. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ja, ich würde dich sehr gern zum Weihnachtsball begleiten."

Aber wollte sie das wirklich? Auf Harry konnte sie nicht zählen, denn der würde mit absoluter Sicherheit Cho Chang fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball ginge. Und Ron...Nun, Ronald Bilius Weasley stand neuerdings wohl auf Froschschenkel und Weinbergschnecken, denn seit eine gewisse Französin aus Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts gekommen war, kannte er nur noch ein Gesprächsthema. Nicht das sie, Hermione, sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hätte. Oder gern von Ron...von einem der beiden gefragt worden wäre...dem war wirklich nicht so...überhaupt nicht...und Viktor war wirklich sehr nett...sie hatten sich den ganzen Nachmittag unterhalten und er war kein bisschen aufdringlich oder langweilig gewesen...im Gegenteil...er schien tatsächlich an ihr interessiert zu sein...an ihr, die als Bücherwurm und Besserwisserin verschrien war...

„Wirklich?" Sie lächelte Viktor an und nickte. „Ja, wirklich."„Du gehst nicht...mit eine von deine Freunde?"„Nein, sie haben schon andere Verabredungen"‚Eine kleine Lüge, die niemandem weh tut', dachte Hermione. „Danke, Herminne. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr.", sagte Viktor und sah auch ganz danach aus. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand hinter ihr und er sprang auf. „So eine Mist! Ich muss jetzt zu Schiff. Sehn wir uns morge hier wieder?"„Gerne."„Dann bis morge. Gute Nacht, Herminne."„Gute Nacht, Viktor."

Der internationale Quidditch-Spieler schnappte sich in Windeseile seine Bücher und seine Tasche und verschwand dann hastig aus der Bibliothek. Zurück ließ er eine mehr als verwirrte Gryffindor-Schülerin, die sich erst langsam bewusst wurde, dass sie eine Verabredung mit einem der wohl begehrtesten jungen Männer der Zaubererwelt hatte. Hermione spürte, wie Blut in ihre Wangen kroch und war froh, dass Viktor schon weg und die Bibliothek fast menschenleer war. ‚Er hat mich gefragt.', dachte sie immer wieder. Fast wie im Traum packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, stellte Bücher zurück in Regale und schob dann ihren Stuhl an den Tisch. ‚Er hat mich gefragt! Mich! Viktor Krum!', dachte sie beim Hinausgehen. Fast automatisch stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. ‚Das muss ich sofort Ginny erzählen. Sie wird Augen machen!"Mit wenig damenhafter Eile und einem äußerst zufriedenen Lächeln verließ Hermione Granger unter den missbilligenden Blicken von Madame Pince die Bibliothek von Hogwarts und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses.

Ende

* * *

Ich will Sonderzeichen!!!! Furchtbar #groll#.


End file.
